


Reunion at the Upfronts

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Fluff, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Schmoop, Top Jensen, mildly hungover Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's been missing Jensen since filming for Season 9 ended. He's been looking to catching up with his co-star, best friend and boyfriend when they go to the Upfronts but a harmless gesture from a meddling Misha might throw a wrench into his plans...or give him more than he could hope for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion at the Upfronts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rio1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio1013/gifts).



> Warning: The usual for this type of story. It carries the explicit rating for the hotness that is included and some language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is written for the enjoyment of others.
> 
> Note: This was written for Rio1013 after a comment on FB. I hope she enjoys it and you guys as well.  
> 

**Reunion at the Upfronts**

“Hey, I just got to the hotel. No, the flight wasn’t too bad. Just a little rough coming into JFK. The ride from the airport was a bit more…interesting, thanks to my driver.” Jared Padalecki shot the dark haired man snickering beside him at the hotel’s front desk while he spoke on his phone to his wife who was back in Paris with their sons. “No, Clif sent me a ringer to drive me in. When I see Clif in Rome I’ll be sure to shove him into a fountain.”

Gen laughed while Jared stuck his tongue out at the man he hadn’t been expecting to meet him while also trying to curb his slight disappointment that it hadn’t been who he thought it might be; even though he knew that would have been too weird to explain.

Of course driving through the packed streets of Manhattan with Misha Collins also wasn’t something Jared would ever want to repeat either.

“Please sign here, Mr. Padalecki,” the perky blond desk clerk pointed to a spot on a tablet pad and then held out an electronic room key…one that was marked with a different number than had been booked for him. “Oh! Mr. Collins said he’d spoken to you about this. He offered to switch rooms with you.” She shot a nervous glance at the calm faced man next to Jared.

Jared heard Gen mutter something that sounded faintly like ‘don’t kill him in public’ but then he was quickly saying goodbye so he could turn a dark look downward. “You did what?” he demanded tightly, wondering if anyone could see the way he thought his heart was now pounding in his throat.

There had been a damn good reason his and Jensen’s rooms had been booked at the same time months ago and Misha damned well knew it.

“Calm down, Jared. Breathe before you pass out, big guy,” Misha was known on set for his jokes and he adored playing with the two stars but even he knew what not to play with and the connecting rooms had been one of those. Now he just had to convince the younger man of that before he either killed him or fainted from not breathing. “West came down with a bug thanks to his sister. Vickie had to stay home so since I’d booked an actual suite to cover all of us I traded. I get your room. You get my room and before your head explodes just go look at the room,” he urged, moving his hands in slow motion like one might if calming down an enraged person; which he might well be if this backfires.

Glaring at Misha, Jared fought not to jerk the card from the unsure desk clerk and shouldered his single bag since he was just in town for the Upfronts in the morning and then had to be back on a flight to rejoin his family. “If…anyone comes looking for me?”

“Oh, I’ve taken care of that,” Misha assured him lightly, stepping back in case Jared tried to reach for him and then blowing out a breath as he watched the 6’4” Texas native head for the elevator. “Geez, that was too damn close.” He muttered and then pulled out his phone to change dinner reservations that was planned for the CW crew present as he knew they’d be two short.

Jared got that Misha might have meant well but he’d been looking forward to having access to something more than a bigger suite. His previous room would have given him instant access to the reason he’d been hyped up since the last day of filming: Jensen.

He accepted the roles he and his best friend and co-star had to play for the public. Technically they were both married with kids so they carried on the same act that they had for the past several seasons…unless they were alone. Then all bets were off and the guise came off so they could be what they were…best friends for sure but also lovers.

It had been several long and anxious weeks since he’d seen Jensen in person. The last day of filming had been hard because while Jared was done, Jensen still had to film for a few more days since it was his character in charge of the plot this time. That meant that Jared had no reason to still hang around the set without arousing suspicion so they’d shared one afternoon in Jared’s trailer before he flew out to join Gen and boys.

Jared hated the off-season or breaks because it meant he didn’t get to see Jensen as much as he was used to. When they filmed, he usually made some excuse to spend the night at Jensen’s place since it was easier for Clif to pick them both up at the same time so no one thought anything about that.

Gen and Danneel both knew and accepted the truth. They went along with it and for that Jared would be eternally grateful…more so on the day he and Jensen didn’t have to pretend so much anymore.

The Con in Rome was coming up but like most Conventions they weren’t given much time alone so they’d learned to snatch quiet moments when they could. Like they’d planned to do here in New York. Now Jared had to figure a way to either sneak into Jensen’s room or not let anyone in the hotel see his co-star sneaking out of this new room tomorrow.

Swiping the keycard down the slot, Jared was grumbling about making Misha pay next season with a lot more than a pie in the face as he stepped into the room to drop his bag on the floor to give what he could see of the more expensive, much larger suite.

Jared had only been adjusting to the room, turning to lock the door and pick up his bag when a strong hand closed over his wrist as a warm hard body pressed up against his back, allowing an arm that he’d been longing to feel slide around his waist.

“Hey babe,” a deep husky voice with just a slight trace of Jensen’s Texas drawl whispered against his ear and immediately had Jared’s blood running hot. “Did you kill Misha yet?”

“This might’ve just saved his ass,” Jared decided he’d forgive the other actor as he suddenly was pulled around, back hitting the door while Jensen’s one hand cupped the back of his neck to bring Jared’s mouth down to meet his for a hot searing kiss that lacked any finesse but a lot of desire. “Yep, I can’t even remember why I wanted him dead.”

A low throaty chuckle was heard as Jensen Ackles locked his lips to Jared’s while his hands began to impatiently explore the hard muscular body of his lover; loosening and pulling clothes free and off as he went. “Missed you, Jay,” he groaned into the kiss.

The short breaks during the fall and winter were hard on both of them but the longer hiatus during the summer were the worst because over the summer they were expected to go on vacations with their actual ‘families’ and often just got to see one another on short layovers or at conventions.

They did manage to sneak off alone for a week or so but that was often risky unless they could make it look like a group vacation and while Gen was often good with it Jensen knew those sometimes made his own wife a little uneasy but then he knew that Danneel was trying to work as well as be a mother to JJ.

There were times when Jensen regretted his choices except the one that involved revealing his feelings for Jared. That and the choice to have his daughter were two decisions that actor could never regret.

Now as he worked to kiss Jared until they were both breathless and wanting and remove as much of his clothes as he could without breaking too much contact Jensen was glad he’d agreed to go along with Misha’s sudden plan to change rooms with them.

“God! I missed you too,” Jared gasped as playful teeth gently bit his bottom lip, feeling familiar hands roaming under his shirt before beginning to slide it up. His own hands finally worked their way from the door to settle on Jensen’s hips, pulling him closer until a leg worked between his own and Jared knew the weeks apart were going to kill him now. “Jen,” he groaned. “Need you…God, gotta feel you soon or I’ll go nuts.”

“Bedroom, now,” Jensen had wanted to take his time. He’d had plans to order dinner, talk about their lives, catch up but now that he had Jared under his hands, could feel his boyfriend’s mouth kissing back, tongues battling for control he decided that could all wait for Rome. Right then all he wanted was their clothes off and Jared on a bed…or a couch or hell, right then he’d settle for the damn wall. “You eat before or after the flight?”

The larger suite was thankfully much like others they’d been in before so they didn’t trip or fall over anything on their way to the bedroom. Neither man wanted to break contact. Jared whimpered a little when Jensen had to pull back from exploring his mouth with his tongue. “Jen…”

“Gotta get our shirts off, Jay,” Jensen chuckled breathlessly, pulling his over his head and then went to pull Jared’s off. “Fuck, I’ve missed peeling you outta these shirts, babe.”

“Think Gen packed all the ones she shrunk on purpose,” Jared’s fingers were shaking as he tried to get his jeans open and down when he dropped his hands at a low growl of possession that he knew meant this was Jensen’s show. “What time is this thing in the morning?” he asked blindly, letting out a yelp when he was suddenly tipped backwards to land on a feather soft huge bed that had already been stripped of everything but its sheet. “You knew Mish was planning this, didn’t you?”

Pausing to catch his breath, Jensen let his deep green eyes roam over Jared’s bare chest and hard stomach before reaching down to flip his jeans open, slid the fly down and then began the process he loved best when he had the patience to go slow: skimming the worn but well-fitting jeans down Jared’s long legs only to groan low in his throat at the sight that the younger man wasn’t wearing underwear.

“You…you flew from Paris commando?” if he’d have known that Jensen would have knocked Misha out, overruled their bodyguard and personally picked Jared up at the airport.

No matter how often they did this or the things he heard come from his supposedly quiet and shy co-star’s mouth Jared still could blush at the worst times, like now as he watched Jensen’s jeans tighten around a very interested erection.

“Umm, no,” he looked down before sliding all the way up the bed until his head hit the pillow, hazel eyes that were already nearly all pupil watching his lover’s lean rugged body show more skin as Jensen undressed just as slowly and Jared knew that was for him. “I…when we landed I lost them in the men’s room while waiting for my bags,” he admitted, chewing his bottom lip while aching to touch Jensen. “It…um…wasn’t the only thing I did,” he admitted, lips curving in a slow teasing smile as their eyes met until Jensen’s brows shot up.

“Fuck! You’re gonna kill me before I get my hands on you, Jay,” Jensen had already been hard and lusting before it sank in what Jared was saying. Now his cock was fully hard, leaking droplets of precome as he finished slipping out of his jeans and boxer briefs to kneel on the bed between Jared’s spread legs; running his hands up strongly muscled thighs. “The room came with champagne. You want some before or after?”

“I want you now and for every hour before we actually have to pull apart and be our pretend selves,” Jared replied thickly, reaching up to have his hand caught and held as Jensen’s lips curved into a slow loving smile that was the real one; the one that caused his eyes to crinkle and the one only Jared got to see. “It’s been so damn long, Jensen. Gotta feel you inside me and I don’t wanna come until you’re there.”

While the distance and separation was hard on both of them Jensen knew Jared often took it the hardest because he, like the character he played, had always been more open with his emotion while Jensen had learned how to cover his loneliness and longing.

“How long, Jay?” Jensen asked softly, eyes darkening as he took in Jared’s hard, red, and dripping cock and longed to take it in his mouth but shook that aside. He knew that they both wanted…needed this first time and would give it.

“The last time with you,” Jared gasped at the calloused finger that traced slowly up his cock before slipping down to caress over his balls, making him arch up at the touch. “Jen!”

Swallowing hard at the thought of Jared holding off from sex when he was married to a woman like Gen made Jensen’s blood heat since he knew why he did it; the same reason he only has sex with Dani when he has to...because they’d promised each other they’d do the best they could when apart.

Jensen supported himself with his left arm so his could reach up with his other to lightly touch the small silver medal that Jared wore on a chain around his neck. He didn’t have to see the simple writing on the back side, the side no one else saw, because he knew what was on it. He knew because it was a similar message as the one on the medal he wore and only took off when filming.

“Love you, Jared,” he whispered, lips kissing the shell of Jared’s ear and move down to the side of his neck where he knew the younger man was especially sensitive. “Love you so goddamn much that it hurts when you’re not a room away or just a phone call across town. Want you so much.”

“Me too,” Jared turned his head to meet the lips that claimed his, parting them on a sigh that turned into a groan as a skilled tongue slipped into his mouth to explore and play. “Jen…fuck, please Jen…get in me,” he arched under the feel of rough hands gently rubbing over his sensitive nipples. “Need you now! Need to come so much and wanna feel you come with me.”

“Roll over, Jare,” Jensen knew this wasn’t going to take long and while he regretted that he also knew they had all night and most of the morning to make up for it. He laughed, the deep full laugh that he so rarely did, as Jared eagerly moved to comply. “So ready for me, aren’t you, baby boy?” he teased, voice dropping to the low, deep husky drawl that he knew turned his lover on. Then Jensen was groaning as he realized what Jared had meant earlier. “Shit, Jay.”

Jared had propped his head on his arms, looking over his shoulder with a sultry look that was pure sex and sin as he wiggled the ass he’d put in the air; the ass that he’d taken 10 minutes in a men’s room in JFK to open and slip a well lubed butt plug up to ensure he’d be open and ready for Jensen.

“Figured I’d save you the time tonight,” he smiled, shivering when Jensen’s fingers trailed down his spine to stop at the base of the plug. “I didn’t wanna wait.”

“Next time I am definitely picking you up myself,” Jensen muttered, sliding the plug out and pretty sure they both groaned at the same time. “Fuck, I love when you open yourself for me.”

From the first time they actually made love Jensen made certain that Jared was always prepped to take him. The first time his boyfriend had surprised him by prepping himself before they’d even gotten home had been the hottest thing Jensen had ever had done for him. But now like then he reached for the bottle of lube he’d had beside the bed.

“Shhh, you know I won’t hurt you so I just wanna make sure,” he knew without looking that Jared’s brow had scrunched like it did when he was unsure. Jensen leaned up to kiss him slowly this time, softening the kiss while he spread the warming gel on his cock after giving a testing feel with two fingers to shudder at how open Jared’s hole was. “You think the brass would come looking if we didn’t show up tomorrow?”

“I think Clif would come battering down the door,” Jared grinned, moaning his boyfriend’s name at the first feel of Jensen’s cock slipping into his stretched and well lubed hole. “God, you feel so good, Jen.”

“Gonna make you feel so good, Jay,” Jensen had to fight the urge to snap his hips forward at the first feel of tight hot heat closing around his ready to go cock. He always tried to go slow, to draw it out so the pleasure lasted but this time it had been too long.

They’d been through too much with the last part of this season, they were both working through stress at their mutual homes and the distance had been to great this time so when Jared’s body suddenly moved back to try to claim more of the hard thick cock, trying to get Jensen to move and hit that spot that made him scream Jensen bit down on his lip but gave a roll of his hips that took him in fully.

“Fuck! Jensen!” Jared groaned, shoulders straining as his eyes went white at the first touch of Jensen’s cock over his prostate and while normally he tried to stay still, to allow Jensen to control the pace Jared’s body had other plans this time. “Jen, move. Please, God…need to…”

Jensen leaned up so his chest was pressed against Jared’s sweat slicked back, lips finding his lover’s pulse point to tease it with his teeth before gently sucking while reaching around to slid his right hand down to gently close over Jared’s cock. “Next time I plan to suck you off until you can’t think straight. And then we’re going to make good use of the chocolate sauce in the mini pantry,” he licked up Jared’s neck as his hand began a slow stroking that brought his lover to the edge of completion before backing off. “Wanna know what I plan for that chocolate sauce, Jay?”

“If it doesn’t have something to do with one of us licking it off the other my brain cells can’t focus enough right now to care,” Jared’s hips were thrusting back in time with each thrust of Jensen’s hips, taking that cock right up where he needed it to be while his boyfriend’s fingers were stroking his cock with talented fingers that soon had him nearly sobbing with need. “Jen, please. I’ve gotta come. Can I…”

Jensen could feel his own balls pulling up tight just from the sounds Jared was making and how he was moving against him. “Come now, Jay,” he ordered thickly as he bit down lightly on Jared’s shoulder just enough to mark but not draw blood and he smiled against hot skin as he felt those tight inner muscles suddenly clamp down on him even as he heard Jared let out a broken moan of his name and then felt his body shudder as hot come was felt hitting his hand as it also painted Jared’s stomach.

Jensen kept his hand moving as his own climax hit him right after Jared’s and as Jared was rolling off a litany of words, half endearments, half filth Jensen was sure he picked up off of bad porn and the rest in what Jensen swore was Latin he tried to focus on moving his hips so his cock, now spilling his own come inside his lover, would keep hitting that spot to help Jared get the most out of this orgasm.

“So good, babe,” Jensen murmured roughly, voice low and husky; lips smoothing over Jared’s neck in a kiss that he knew with no small amount of satisfaction would leave a mark for in the morning that Jared would have a hell of a time explaining way. “So damn good for me.”

The next few moments between them were mostly silent with low moans, grunts of want and flesh on flesh until with a soft moan Jared went limp and it was only Jensen’s quick reflexes and the arm that he wrapped around his boyfriend that kept him from falling face first onto the mattress.

“Jay? You good?” he asked, always concerned when Jared crashed this hard after sex since it usually meant the younger man had let himself get too tired in real life and that worried Jensen. “Jared?”

Gently shifting them on the giant plush bed, Jensen eased out slowly to smile with love at the soft whispered plea he heard and pressed a kiss to the back of Jared’s neck while laying him down. It took all of two minutes, a skill Jensen was actually proud of, to pull the sheet off the bed, put the blanket back on; all without moving Jared enough to fully wake him.

By the time Jensen was done cleaning them both up enough to take a quick nap he felt eyes on him and looked up to see hazel eyes flecked with blues and gold watching him. “You awake again?” he asked with a teasing smile, stretching out beside his lover and letting Jared curl into his arms like had become a habit for them. “You okay?”

“Awesome,” Jared smiled, fingertip rubbing over the medal Jensen wore to press the two together which was also something else Jared liked to do since the night Jensen had showed them to him. “I’m awesome, you’re awesome and this was…this was beyond awesome,” he let his eyes drop for a second before lifting them. “What about the chocolate sauce?”

“You are such a bad boy, Jared Padalecki,” Jensen laughed, shifting so Jared was on his back again and their lips were touching slowly, softly. They both enjoyed the hot steaming kisses but Jensen had learned early on that Jared would melt from just a simple slow kiss too. “Well…after we eat something that resembles food and drink a glass of that champagne that I so nicely had billed to Mr. Collins’ room I thought about taking that bottle of gourmet chocolate sauce that will also go on Misha’s tab, painting my boyfriend rock hard body with it and then licking it off…slowly.”

Massive jet lag and a hard orgasm had almost put Jared out for a little bit…until those words sank in. The image of Jensen’s tongue licking chocolate sauce off of him had him willing and ready for round two. “Do…God, I want that…do I get to return the favor?” he asked, hands going to Jensen’s waist to steady him as he rolled so he was straddling Jared’s thighs; their cocks touching and both knew they’d be zombies in the morning.

“Oh, I plan on you returning the favor and more…in Rome, after the convention wraps up when it’s just you and me in a private house for a week while the girls take the kids to Hawaii where we’ll meet them,” Jensen had been working like mad to pull this surprise off and it had taken him a lot of begging to convince Danneel to agree to it but he had ways to get what he wanted when he wanted it and he’d just pulled in a few favors. “God, I love when you look at me like that. It reminds me of when you were 23 and we’d just met. You were so young and innocent.”

“Young, not so innocent and madly in love with my co-star,” Jared leaned his neck to the side to allow Jensen’s mouth to begin a slow process of kissing and sucking until he groaned and knew he’d have to return a few of these marks just to keep the smugness off his boyfriend’s face. “The rest of that? What you said about us in Rome and the girls in Hawaii…you serious?” he asked, cautious but hopeful as he groaned; fingers reaching up to slip through Jensen’s shorter hair. “Gen…”

“I talked to Gen first,” Jensen knew which battles he had to pick but he also knew between their wives which one would be the easiest to convince since in her heart Gen knew what Jared truly wanted. “Then I sicced her on Danneel with the threat that if she didn’t agree I’d let Chad room at the house in LA his next trip through.”

Jared laughed, young and carefree and feeling a weight lift from his chest. He’d been dreading the end of the Rome convention because he always hated that heartbreaking moment when he and Jensen had to say some casual fake goodbyes while inside both men’s hearts were breaking.

“I love you Jensen Ackles,” he murmured, hands rolling down Jensen’s back to feel the muscles move under them and loved that he was one of a few people that got to see this side of Jensen. “How much begging would I have to do to convince you to fly to Rome with me?”

“Ticket’s in my bag,” Jensen licked over Jared’s now wide open mouth to chuckle, fingers playing in his lover’s long hair. “I cancelled a few things, rearranged some others and promised Rob I’d do some kind of song at the convention if he gave up his seat since he was flying over on the same flight,” he grinned down into Jared’s wide happy eyes and wished for the day when he could have this every day. “The things I do for you, Jay.”

“God, I will suck you off in the shower every day for that week just because you’re doing this, Jen,” Jared was thrilled and it showed as Jensen glanced down to see his cock hardening slowly. “Chocolate now, champagne later?”

Jensen growled low in his throat and claimed Jared’s mouth in a deep kiss. “You stay put while I grab it,” he rolled off the bed and didn’t bother with his jeans or a robe as he strolled out to grab what he needed.

“Thank God for chocolate sauce and bow legs,” Jared pushed up to an elbow so he could watch Jensen’s long lean body move confidently and smiled as he boyfriend returned with a bottle of expensive gourmet chocolate sauce and a bottle of French champagne. “Do I want to ask why there’s a bottle of that stuff in the room or is there some fruit that was supposed to go with it?”

“I’m trying to ignore the implications because then I’ll want to throw Misha in front of a bus in Rome,” Jensen had worked out already who had ordered the stuff in the room and probably why. Now he just needed to incite payback later on down the road. “I love you, Jay,” he murmured, climbing back on the bed to smile as Jared pulled him closer and let him put a few marks on his neck just because it was Jared and he hardly ever refused him this.

“Tell me that in Rome when I get cranky from too much jet lag, too little food and too much Richard and Matt,” Jared replied in between kisses that soon turned from teasing ones along Jensen’s neck and throat to ones that left them both wanting more. “Jen? I really did miss you.”

Carding his fingers back through Jared’s thick soft dark hair, letting his fingers stroke over his scalp because he loved the sound Jared made at the touch Jensen’s lips curved. “Miss you too, Jay,” he whispered as they began kissing and touching until round two was fully under way and all thoughts of food, talking, or even the reason they were in New York was forgotten. They had one another and would enjoy that pleasure as long as they could.

** 9:00AM the following morning: **

“I am going to break you and make your wife a widow,” Clif Kosterman was growling as he pounded on the door to the room that he’d only just now been told was where Jared, and he assumed, Jensen, had spent the night. “I can’t guard them if I don’t even know where the hell they are!”

“Well, since neither of the J’s showed for dinner…or breakfast it’s safe to assume neither of them have left this room,” Misha fixed his tie again while coughing under the dark glare he was getting. “What? A private suite had to be better than a couple of connecting rooms.”

“Not if I can’t get them to the conference room in time,” Clif muttered, lifting his hand to pound again just as the door was pulled open to a bleary eyed but freshly shaved Jared. “Oh…I won’t even ask what the hell you two have been doing or why you look like something a cat threw up. Where’s your partner in crime and please tell me he’s awake and…shit.”

Misha rubbed the back of his neck, taking in the two Texans. It was plain by Jared’s still damp hair and how his shirt was clinging to him that he’d just gotten out of the shower. His eyes were still half-closed and bloodshot as he clung to a cup of coffee while Jensen slipped a pair of dark sunglasses over his own bloodshot eyes.

“If I didn’t know they hadn’t killed Castiel off in the finale I’d say I’d be worried about someone killing me for helping to get them into this shape,” he muttered to himself, wincing at a hand that slapped him.

“Castiel could suffer a painful death in the first scene of the season opener, Collins,” Clif growled but then just grabbed Jared’s arm while trying to steer Jensen to the door. “You two better be awake and friendly at the upfronts or else I’m not explaining to the bosses why you weren’t and for God’s sake Jensen, do not growl or snarl at anyone who asks something stupid.”

“No promises,” Jensen returned, slipping his hand up Jared’s back to settle on the back of his neck which was a move familiar to them as it was the characters they played. “Jay? You awake?”

Jared knew he wasn’t and guessed thirty minutes of sleep probably wasn’t a good idea given the day it was. “Just point me to the stage and give Clif a stick to poke me with from backstage and I’ll be good until we’re on a plane back to Rome,” he pried an eye open to stare at Misha before grinning. “I’ve decided I don’t want you smashed by a bus.”

“Uhhh, okay. I think that’s a good thing,” Misha also knew his wife was going to kill him if she finds out about his meddling. “I also think you two are hungover and…I suddenly think too much information is a bad thing.”

“Yeah? Answer your phone then cause I happened to text Vickie this morning when I stopped seeing ten of my phone to see how West was and all,” Jensen smirked at the tight swallow Misha gave, hand reaching for Jared’s elbow to head out to face the public. “I think she said something about calling her meddling angel playing husband to remind him what hell on earth really was.”

“Crap!” Misha groaned, amending his opinion. Jared was hungover and also sexed out if he could read people still but Jensen was protective and exhausted and that just might not be good for any of them. “I am so dead.”

Clif left the boys in the parking garage while he went to get the rented Hummer with, thankfully, tinted windows with orders to drink the coffee he’d grabbed for them.

“Jen?” Jared had his head laying over on Jensen’s shoulder, eyes closed since they were still fuzzy from too much champagne, too much hot sex, and too little sleep.

“Hmm?” Jensen’s hand was on Jared’s waist to both support him and because it allowed him to touch him still. “No, I won’t growl at anyone.”

Jared knew he would if he had cause to but yawned and shook his head, peeking through his bangs to see that they were still alone since Misha would be coming in another car. He pressed a quick kiss to one of the still visible marks that showed above Jensen’s collar. “Thank you for last night.”

“Nothing to thank me for, Jay,” Jensen returned the kiss but then reluctantly broke it when the car could be heard approaching. “Love you, Jared,” he murmured so only Jared could hear, seeing his silly smile and adoring it as much as he did the man himself. “Love you too.”

If Clif noticed the quick embrace or the way Jensen’s hand hovered at the small of Jared’s back the rest of the morning he didn’t let on. He just made sure they both were on their best behavior the rest of the day and once they were both on a plane to Rome then he could relax for the time it took to fly there since he knew that both of his charges would sleep…if he could keep their hands off of one another in the middle of First Class.

**The End**


End file.
